


Shatter Me With Your Grace

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable, C137cest, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Gods were real, at least one was, at least that's what both of them thought.A fluffy fic that could probably take place later on in my series of fics. It could really fit in anywhere after about chapter 5 or 6.





	1. God of the Cosmos

“I still d-don't understand how a-a star can go from being born, become a supernova and die in four seconds. It doesn't make any sense. From what I know from science that's completely impossible.”  
Morty was struggling to comprehend what was going on before him. Multicolored stars flared and winked out after a few seconds like a sky full of slowly blinking, alternating Christmas lights. Only they were stars.  
Stars, giant nuclear fusion furnaces at least hundreds, usually thousands, tens or hundreds of thousands of miles across. Something that vast could never burst into life and die in just seconds. That just wasn't something that existed. There were lots of possibilities and things Rick showed him that he never thought could be possible. But this was a bit too much to swallow.

Rick rolled his eyes and pointed upward, those eyes lazy with a thin layer of contempt.  
“Well it's happening right there, doofus. How can you not believe something whe- when it's happening in front of your eyes. God damn do you believe in god too? Not even gonna mention how stupid the fact that you still believe in conventional Earth science is.. Okay well maybe I mentioned it but I won't elaborate because I really d-don't need to. O-of all things you've seen, a whole planet full of aliens that have sentient hamsters coming out of their asses and this is what you choose not to accept?”  
He scoffed and laughed derisively.

Morty pushed himself up onto his elbows and scrutinized his grandfather, who looked at him and blinked. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Rick turned to look at him properly, his hands still propped behind his head. He didn't bother to sit up. He was too comfortable.  
“Whaaat? Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna tell me why you're lookin at me like a pissed old granny?”  
He sounded clueless but his eyes betrayed him, looking playful.

Morty scooted closer to him to drive his point home, still glaring down at him.  
“Why do you always have to insult me, Rick? Sometimes i-i-t h-hurts my feelings, yknow?”  
Morty's face didn't look so fierce anymore. Instead he just looked pouty.

Rick scoffed.  
“Pfff maybe because you ask dumbass questions? Ever think of that? Ever think that maybe I get real tired of answering the same kinds of questions over and over and over again? Shit gets annoying, babe. Same doubts after everything you've seen. Same stupid questions over and over and over and over. God damn it's amazing I'm not still an alcoholic. Okay well maybe not as bad as the one I was before.”  
The old man looked back up at the winking stars again as they flared brightly before dying once again, each had its' own rhythm.

Morty slumped and fell back to the ground once again, staring up at the stars, his arms stretched out to his sides, letting his eyes go out of focus for a moment.  
“A-am I really that stupid? T-t-to drive you to wanna drink again?”

Rick's eyes snapped back to him again. He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.  
“Look, you're not stupid, okay? You just get so caught up in your head, so fascinated by the mundane that you forget about about all the other worlds of knowledge there are out there. Most humans do. Can't think or imagine what might be past the sky, what's out there to discover. I mean, fucking look at that Morty.. Have you ever seen something so beautiful? I have but.. it's rare.”  
He pointed upward.  
Rick's voice was soft and thoughtful. He reached up one long-fingered hand to the sky and spread his fingers wide, swiping his hand across the expanse, almost as if he could swirl the rapidly-cycling stars around with his fingertips.

Morty watched, imagining he really could if he desired. He shook his head of the sappy thought.

“Morty.. Do you realize how long it would take to calculate out the mathematics behind what we're seeing right now? It would take decades from the complexity. And it would require mathematical formulas that don't even exist on Earth right now. Formulas that may never exist on Earth. See humans are so caught up in what's happening on Earth that many can't even begin to fathom what's happening beyond it.” He sounded slightly breathless.

Morty stayed quiet for a while, watching mesmerized as Rick stretched his fingers apart and moved his hand so that each of his fingertips touched a different star or cluster of stars. The scientist looked momentarily lost, his lips parted as he stared up, obviously transfixed by the sight. Morty held back a shiver at how exquisite he looked in his element.  
“Have you done those ca-calculations?”  
It was a stupid question. Rick had just told him it was impossible.

A few moments went by, lingering as if time was slowing down.  
“Yeah. I have.”  
He said reverently, his voice gravely and soft.

The boy stared at him, his eyes wide.

“And Morty.. all that knowledge i-is there. It's just waiting for us to come find it. And we'll find it together, just you and me. We'll un-uncover it you and me. Dig it up from it's hiding spots and pry it loose. It's ours for the taking. All we have to do is take it.”  
He sounded distant and dreamy.

Morty felt a thrill run through him. Impossible wasn't a word in Rick's vocabulary. But he didn't bother asking how Rick had done those mathematics since he would probably snap out of his reverie, roll his eyes again and tell him he couldn't even comprehend the answer if he bothered to explain. Prick.

But as he watched him touch those impossible stars, he realized that even if Rick tried to act like an uncaring, cold, bastard. There were two things he truly did care about. Two things he existed for. One of them was him and the other was science.  
It was his life's work and his quest to understand anything he came in contact with. By dissecting it piece by piece to extract all the information he required to come to a logical and inevitable conclusion. He did whatever he had to, by any means to find those conclusions.

He lived for it. Strived for it. It was honestly incredibly admirable.

As Morty turned to look at Rick, who now laid passively with one hand across his stomach, the other still behind his head, with those stars reflected in his eyes as he regarded them, he also realized that science, these stars, the cosmos; That was Rick's god.

And Rick was his.


	2. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for Rick.

“Morty. Morty?”  
Rick shook the teen gently, trying to wake him without any success. For one horrible split second he felt like he couldn't breathe. Thankfully a millisecond later he saw Morty's chest rise as he breathed in deeply in his sleep.

Rick blinked owlishly in the light of the rising sun. He fumbled, reaching for the little dial next to the bed and turning it. The tint of the giant window grew far darker and the light in the room waned.  
The red sun of the planet they were on lit everything in crimson.  
And in the dim light Rick's preternaturally good vision showed him Morty's body, bared by the discarded sheet.

The subtle curve of the small of his back.  
That ass that was just not fair for him to have.  
The way his curls wreathed his face, mussed in slumber.

His gaze slipped to stare at his face.  
He looked so peaceful. An expression he'd rarely seen when Morty was awake. Being so anxiety riddled as we was.  
His pink lips were soft and perfect, parted slightly as he breathed deeply and evenly. Lips that elicited such wonderful, beautiful sounds. Sounds that made Rick absolutely insane. Noises that made him feel even more insatiable than he usually did.  
And memories of his recent soft little kisses flitted through his mind. 

Rick shivered.

His long lashes graced the crests of his cheeks, still slightly chubby. Hormones hadn't been able to do their job quite yet and smooth out the round shapes and make them more angular.  
Rick felt a bit jealous of his smooth, unblemished skin. Rare for a teenager. He was a late bloomer. But the signs of puberty were pretty clear in the layer of lean muscle that he was mostly wrapped in. His biceps were developing on arms that led down to delicate, tender hands that knew now just where to touch and caress or squeeze or even be rough just the way he needed so desperately. And the knobs of his spine were beginning to become obscured by his budding trapezius.  
The jut of his bony hips that Rick just loved to press his fingers into the slight hollows of, exploring their curves.  
The plump thighs that Rick relished pushing open so he could slip between them. Thighs that opened so easily and eagerly for him.  
Fuck.

He needed to calm down.

Rick glanced back up at his face, staring this time.  
His perfect fucking flawless face.  
The face that would look at him like he could charm the stars from their distant perches.  
The face that often stared at him with such reverence that it blinded him into submission and flung him far into an emotional expanse so vast and deep that he couldn't even hope to fully comprehend it.  
A face that looked at him like he could fix everything wrong with the entire universe. In fact that particular expression held such blind faith in his abilities that it crushed him and made him feel like a god all at the same time.  
Those eyes that could destroy him or just as easily revive him.  
The mind in the body that lay before him was his saving grace. Saving him from himself.  
A mind that made him feel things that tore him from his abused, broken past and pushed him up, up, up, high like a phoenix rising from its own ashes to be reborn into something new and clean and bright and beautiful. Something unmarred by fear and pain. Something he could never truly be and only try to emulate.  
Something not unlike the contented face he was currently gazing at. Nothing else could illustrate the concept so completely and immaculately.

Rick blinked rapidly as he suddenly realized tears were streaming down his face. He touched his cheek and stared at the wetness on his fingertips before he quickly wiped them away. He could never quite get used to how easily tears came these days. Especially after they'd evaded him so doggedly for decades.

The old man laid down again and tried to still his thudding heart. It didn't help much as he stared at the teen, face to face now.  
He couldn't help himself as he reached out to clasp his smaller hand in his, caressing along the smooth skin on the back of it.

Rick flinched as Morty's arms were around him without warning and that incredible face was pressed and nuzzling into his collar bone with a blissful sigh.

“Love you, Rick.”

His arms automatically came up around the more petite form protectively, squeezing slightly. Rick blinked again at the strange sensation and was glad Morty couldn't see his tears.


End file.
